


Go to Sleep Darlings till the Summer Comes Again

by EnInkahootz



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Dreamscapes, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, Kissing, Masturbation, Porn, Rain Sex, Romance, Scars, Sibling Incest, Sisters, Twincest, Twins, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: The night after learning that Alice is Beth, Kate goes to sleep and ends up in Alice's dreamscape.  While there, Kate comes to realize the full extent of the love she shares with her twin.  She seeks to make up for failing Beth in the past by showing Alice her affection in the present.





	Go to Sleep Darlings till the Summer Comes Again

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue is from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carroll. The title is from _Through the Looking-Glass_ by Lewis Carroll.

Every night Kate dreamt of a sparkling red stone. The garnet was a symbol of her bond to her twin sister Beth, and it began to materialize before Kate’s eyes at the very instant that sleep took her. She knew by now that it was a glinting passageway to her dreamscape. She saw herself shrink very small and float nearer to the jewel. She shoved against the surface until it budged. She fought her way through the center of the gem like she was pushing through jello. 

After that the dream would vary; she never knew what to expect on the other side of the garnet. Sometimes there were horrors to be found: Beth’s lifeless body in the water, in the forest, at the Miller farm. Beth screaming Kate’s name again and again, sobbing and pleading for rescue, and Kate locked still like a statue, unable to move a muscle, unable to save her twin no matter how hard she tried. Their father rising from Beth’s grave like a shadowy monster, grabbing a tiny sized Kate and ripping her body in two, straight down the center. Drowning in the car, or worse yet, standing dry on the bridge and watching the car sink. Going about her daily life knowing, like it was the truest thing in all of existence, that she would never be whole without Beth by her side. Gasping her sister’s name and shaking and wondering if she could even survive with only half of herself. Dying, dying alone… 

Other times the dreams were of happy times shared with Beth. Often they were memories of their childhood, from before the tragedy, from before everything. But in other dreams they were adults. They were grown and they were together, laughing, talking, being vulnerable with one another like they always used to be. The road behind them was full of each other’s presence, laden with the richness of their uninterrupted unity, and Kate felt complete. She felt peace, until she awoke.

On the night Kate went to bed with the fresh knowledge that Beth was still alive, she found there were two garnets before her closed eyes instead of one. She looked around in surprise. She heard a woman laugh in the distance. The muffled sound was coming from beyond the extra gem. It was a laugh that was meant to sound wild and free and utterly amused, but Kate could hear the sorrow in it, the loneliness. She knew whose voice it was.

“Beth?”

“I wish I hadn’t cried so much, said Alice as she swam about,” Kate heard Beth’s voice recite, “swam, swam, swam about, trying, trying, _trying_ to find her way out.”

“Beth?” Kate yelled, “Beth, where are you? I’ll find you, hold on, hold on.” She pounded her fists against the surface of the crystal that Beth’s voice was coming from, but she couldn’t even make a scratch. She thought about all the times that their mother had read _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ to them, and all the times they had read it to each other.

“I shall be punished for it now, I suppose, by being drowned in my own tears,” Beth continued to quote. She laughed again, and Kate felt the pain of it like a stab in her heart.

“Beth,” Kate screamed, “Beth, I’m coming for you, just wait, hold on.”

“Punished,” Beth repeated with dark intensity.

The red wall of stone crumbled and revealed a naked, smirking Beth sitting on a tall throne beneath a drizzly night sky lit by a very distant full moon.

“Beth, is it really you?” Kate asked with wonder. This didn’t feel like her usual dreams. Beth didn’t feel like she usually did, and she didn’t act or look like she usually did. In the past, Kate had always dreamt of Beth being Beth, even when it was an adult Beth she was dreaming of. It was Kate’s idea of who an adult Beth would be, a projection, a prediction of a reality that never came to pass. But that was not who sat before Kate now. Sitting before Kate now was the Beth who called herself Alice, a version of Beth who Kate had never dreamt about before. 

“When I used to read fairy tales, I fancied that kind of thing never happened, and now here I am in the middle of one,” Beth recited, her tone suddenly very serious.

“What?” Kate asked with hope, “Do you mean, Beth, Beth do you mean you’re really here? Are we sharing a dream? Are we together? Beth, are you really with me?”

“Beth is gone,” Beth screeched, leaning forward in her throne. “My name is Alice, and yes, I am really here. Are you?” 

“You’re in my dream?” Kate murmured, taking a step closer.

“Hmm,” Beth replied, glancing at the chaotic space around them, “I’m pretty sure _you’re_ in _my_ dream. Must be a twin thing, my, my, I guess we really wanted some good old sister time,” she said in a mocking tone. “So, dear sister, why are you here? Do you come with a message? Or cleaning supplies maybe, because, to be honest, this place is an absolute _nightmare_.” She gave a cold smirk.

“I don’t know exactly how this happened,” Kate said, looking around at the various bizarre and disturbing scenes that played out all around them, “but I came to save you.” Cautiously, she took another step toward Beth’s throne and reached out her hand. Beth hesitated, but after a long moment she gave Kate her hand, though she kept her expression guarded. Without thinking about it, Kate brought Beth’s hand to her lips and kissed it, overwhelmed by the rush of comfort caused by her sister’s touch. “Am I too late?”

“Of course you are,” Beth snapped, but she didn’t snatch her hand away.

“Let me make it up to you, Beth.”

“Beth is gone,” Beth yelled, “_gone._ Don’t you get it? I am _Alice_. Call me Alice. Damn it, damn it, say it.”

It hurt Kate to do it, but she complied.

“Alice,” Kate spoke, feeling like she might choke on the name, “let me make it up to you.”

“You can’t,” Beth replied coldly.

“Please,” Kate pleaded, “can’t I try?”

“How?” Beth asked with suspicion.

Kate wondered if it was simply being in Alice’s dreamscape that was making her yearn to kiss her sister’s lips, making her see her twin in a way she never had before. But Kate’s instincts told her it was more than just the situation. Her instincts told her that this sort of love for Beth had always been within her, waiting to blossom. Perhaps it was even mutual. Perhaps it had been waiting throughout their childhood, waiting within them both, waiting for them to become women so that they could realize the full extent of their bond - only they didn’t get to grow into women together. They had been torn apart before that, and maybe if they hadn’t been, Kate would have realized earlier what she wanted. Perhaps she would have seen before now what depths of love existed between them, burning to be acknowledged. Perhaps now that they had found each other as women, there was nothing to do but acknowledge it.

“I’ve never dreamt about you this way before,” Kate murmured as she turned Beth’s hand over and pressed her lips to the soft skin of her inner wrist, the contact sending a thrill throughout her body that she hoped Beth shared, “this must really be real.” It certainly felt real; despite the bizarre situation and surreal setting, Beth’s hand felt as solid as any hand in the waking world ever had. Kate peered at Beth’s guarded face. “Don’t you think?” Kate asked a little pleadingly, hating the part of herself that feared it was only her own dream after all, that the Beth whose hand she held was only a product of Kate’s subconscious, that her sister wasn’t really with her at all. “Don’t you?” she asked Beth again, “Don’t you think it’s real?”

“I don’t like the look of it at all, said the King,” Beth murmured, reciting from the book once again, “however, it may kiss my hand, if it likes.”

Kate kissed Beth’s wrist again, then the front of her hand, and then the center of her palm.

“It’s no use now, thought poor Alice,” Kate told her, quoting the book in return, “to pretend to be two people.” Kate knew the text as well as Beth did, and it was one of their favorite lines.

The twin sisters gazed into each other’s eyes. Kate placed Beth’s hand over her heart and pressed it to her chest with both hands. 

“So many out-of-the-way things had happened lately,” Beth whispered, her eyes wide and full of what Kate could swear was longing that matched her own, “that Alice had begun to think that very few things indeed were really impossible.”

“Let me make it up to you,” Kate said again, her voice softly seductive. She bent towards Beth and brought her face near, but when she tried to unite their lips, Beth jerked away suddenly. Kate felt shame, and she took a big step backward.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, the small distance that had been created between their bodies feeling icy and infinite, “I just thought, I thought you were feeling like I was.”

Beth didn’t make eye contact.

“Are you?” Kate prodded.

“I, I waited for you,” Beth said in a tiny voice, “until I realized you weren’t coming,” she added, tone suddenly threatening.

“I know,” Kate said, wincing, “I’m so sorry. I wish it had been different. I wish I had done better. I, I hate myself for failing you. Beth - Alice - whatever name you use I am your twin sister and you have always mattered to me more than anyone else, and you still do.” Kate hated to cry, so she steadfastly held back her tears, though they threatened to break free. Beth gazed at her with an expression that was clearly meant to be unreadable. But Kate could read it. With caution, but determination, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around her sister.

Beth froze, then suddenly sobbed.

“When we were little,” Alice chanted from the book, “the mock turtle went on, at last more calmly though still sobbing a little now and then, we went to school in the sea.”

Kate wrapped her arms more tightly around Beth.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Kate whispered, “I understand if you can never forgive me, Beth, but please won’t you just let me be good to you now? Please won’t you let me do everything I can to make up for what I did to you?”

“No, it’s too late,” Beth replied in a distant tone, but she didn’t correct Kate for calling her ‘Beth,’ and a moment later she returned her sister’s embrace. Her arms held Kate loosely, tentatively, but it was enough to push a soft but passionate sound of relief from Kate’s lips, and a single but heavy tear from her eye.

“I missed you so much,” she spoke quietly into Beth’s ear, “did you miss me?” she asked, desperate for a yes and terrified for a no.

“Kate,” Beth whispered for an answer, and Kate decided to take it as a yes. A few more tears escaped as she kissed Beth’s cheek, and Beth tightened her arms around Kate’s body. Kate kissed her way from Beth’s cheek to her mouth, and this time Beth didn’t pull away. Kate paused before their lips made contact, giving her sister a lengthy opportunity to object, but Beth only stared into Kate’s eyes with vaguely hidden vulnerability.

“God, I missed you,” Kate murmured against Beth’s parted lips, then closed the slim gap between their mouths, and so began a kiss like no other. Kate had been in love before; she had loved more than one of her past girlfriends, and she had loved each of them with all of her heart. But she had never before felt like a kiss was bringing her to a higher state of awareness. She had never before felt like a kiss was revealing something so true that it changed the way she conceived of truth itself. Her lips folded sweetly around Beth’s and Kate understood that she had not known what pure truth was until this very moment. Her tongue slid gently into Beth’s mouth; it tasted like home and Kate realized that the purest truth of all was that she and Beth belonged together in every way.

And best of all, Beth was kissing her back. She had grabbed Kate’s head with both hands and was holding it firmly as she kissed Kate with passion that was a little bit rough. Sometimes Kate was rough during sex, but right now all she wanted was to be sweet to her sister. She kept the movements of her tongue and lips gentle, and it was with gentleness that she guided Beth up off her throne and onto her feet so that she could hold their bodies flush. She slid a hand up Beth’s bare back and began to massage the back of her neck. Beth went a little limp, and Kate took the opportunity to sweep her off the ground and lift her up into her arms. The kiss was broken, and Beth giggled. Kate smiled down at her, then laid her on the grass, which was red and long and scattered with sparkling black and white flowers. There were bones scattered on the ground too. Some of them were bloody and some were in fragments, but none were in their immediate area and Kate decided not to think about them.

At last Kate let her gaze fall to Beth’s naked body, and the moonlight seemed to brighten around it like a spotlight. Kate had been straining to ignore Beth’s nudity since the start of their encounter, but it was finally time to allow herself to look. Beth stretched out on the grass, displaying her form. Her skin was pale, and her body was lean and appealingly muscular. The curves of her biceps were evident, but her arms led smoothly into hands with slender fingers that could easily be described as dainty. She looked undeniably strong, yet there was a delicate beauty to her form that Kate found entrancing. Beth’s neck was tall and graceful, and her perky round breasts were set above well-defined abdominal muscles. Her nipples were dark pink and enticingly erect. Her slim hips curved pleasingly, then sloped into compactly muscular thighs. She parted her legs just a little, not enough for Kate to see between them but enough to send a wet thrill through Kate’s pussy.

Then Kate noticed the scars. They were scattered over Beth’s body, damaged flesh in lines of various widths and lengths, in circles and in rough shapes.

“Don’t worry,” Beth told her with a tragic smirk, “I only made _some_ of them myself.”

Kate winced, not sure if she was more upset about the self-inflicted wounds or about the others. But she knew one thing: she wanted to make them all better. She hovered over Beth’s body. She started at the top - a short raised line on Beth’s right shoulder. Kate stared at it and wanted to weep.

“Do any of them still hurt?” Kate asked before beginning to touch them.

“Not physically,” Beth said, sounding crushed beyond repair, then cackled suddenly.

Kate winced again, then ran her forefinger over the first scar. She couldn’t see the story behind it, but she could sense the particular pain of the injury. She pressed her lips to it and Beth made a small gasp.

“I’m here now,” Kate murmured against Beth’s skin, then found the next nearest scar. This one was a long slash down her left upper arm. It was thicker than the first, and Kate stroked it a few times with two fingertips before kissing a line over it. The scar after that was a diagonal line that stretched between Beth’s breasts. In the center it was wider and stained a dark red. Kate placed her hand over it. She looked up at her sister and tried to find the words. She should have been protecting Beth from each one of these scars. She never should have given up. The guilt came at her and she felt her chest tightening. She couldn’t breathe because she was drowning after the crash, just like she deserved.

“Are we done already?” Beth asked after Kate had paused for too long.

“No,” Kate rushed to say, “never.” She regained focus and moved to Beth’s stomach, then hips, to kiss the scars that marked the flesh there. Some were small and narrow lines, but some reflected wide, long, deep wounds of the past. The scars on her outer thighs were round like the tips of cigarettes. Kate circled them with her fingertip, then filled in each circle with her touch. On Beth’s inner thighs there were the echoes of many long, thin, parallel cuts. Kate ran the tip of her tongue along each one, and Beth began to breathe heavily.

Once she had tended to every scar on the front side of Beth’s body, Kate moved back up to Beth’s lips and kissed her, expressing with her kiss all of her love, but also all of her sorrow and guilt, her longing for forgiveness, her starvation for it, for what she knew she didn’t deserve.

She pulled away from the kiss and Beth looked at her questioningly.

“Are you -” Beth began, then seemed unable to quite express the sentiment. Kate understood anyway.

“I’m okay,” Kate replied, touched by Beth’s concern. “I just missed you so much.”

Beth didn’t say anything, but she angled her head toward Kate and parted her lips, asking to be kissed again. Kate kissed her for countless dreamy moments, putting aside the guilt for the time being and focusing on the moment, the precious moment. Beth wrapped her arms around Kate’s back as they kissed, and a few moments later Kate felt Beth’s hand sliding beneath the hem of her shirt. Eagerly Kate broke the kiss to shed her clothes. She was happy to match Beth’s nudity, to be equally vulnerable. She longed for their chests to be skin against skin, and she leaned forward, but Beth put a hand against her shoulder and pushed her back.

“Let me look at you.”

Kate sat back on her heals to give Beth a view of her torso. She thought about standing up and stepping back to give Beth a good look at her whole body, but she couldn’t make herself create further physical distance between them. She watched Beth’s eyes travel over the top half of her body, lingering at her breasts. Beth reached out for them and Kate moved near again. Beth’s hand on her breast made Kate moan and Beth looked a little startled. 

“I’ve never been with a woman before,” Beth whispered, removing her hand a little shyly, “I’ve, I’ve never wanted to before you.”

“Just relax,” Kate told her, “I’ll take care of you.”

“I can’t explain myself I’m afraid sir, said Alice,” Beth recited intently, “because I am not myself you see.”

“Just relax,” Kate repeated, and Beth leaned back on the grass and exhaled heavily. Her body glistened with the wet from the sky’s continuous drizzle. Kate admired it for a long moment, then stroked Beth’s cheek and trailed her fingertips down the length of her neck. She brought her mouth to Beth’s nipple, cupping her other breast in her hand. She ran her tongue around the puckered areola as she massaged her other breast, passing her thumb lightly over the nipple again and again. She undulated her tongue against the erect flesh as she squeezed Beth’s other breast, then began to massage it more firmly. She sucked Beth’s nipple into her mouth and Beth gasped. 

Kate wondered if she ought to pause and check on her, especially now that she knew this was Beth’s first time with a woman, but then she felt Beth’s hand on the back of her head, pushing her more firmly to Beth’s breast and holding her there. Kate sucked harder, twirling her tongue inside her mouth, as her hand released Beth’s other breast to travel down her torso. As Kate’s hand glided downward, her palm rubbed gentle circles against the skin of Beth’s stomach, then caressed side to side along the indentation of her waist. She stroked along each of Beth’s sides and down the curves of her hips. Kate grazed over Beth’s vulva on her way to her inner thigh. She trailed her fingertips over the soft skin. She could feel the raised flesh where the scars were. She inched her hand closer and closer to the space between Beth’s legs.

“Kate, touch me,” Beth breathed, then released her grip on Kate’s head and spread her legs wide. Kate’s hand rushed to Beth’s pussy and Kate felt immense relief when she touched it. Beth made a small, eager sound and Kate raised her head and stared at her twin’s face. She found it remarkably unguarded: it was raw and scared and loving, and it was pleading for more.

Kate slid two fingertips lightly over Beth’s opening in order to coat them with Beth’s dripping juices, then found Beth’s clit and rested her slick fingers gently against it. Beth writhed beneath her touch and it sent a jolt of lust through Kate’s being. Kate applied a little more pressure, then began to rub her fingers in slow circles. Beth moaned lyrically and it was such a beautiful sound that Kate moaned in reply. 

Thunder clapped in the distance and the drizzle turned suddenly to rain. Kate watched the heavy drops of water soak Beth’s pale hair and slide down her cheeks. Her lips were scattered with dots of water and Kate pressed her mouth to them. Beth kissed her back firmly for a long moment, and then the kiss softened. It grew slow and deep and dreamy as Kate danced her fingertips over Beth’s clit in a complex pattern of gestures. 

When Kate finally broke the kiss, she noticed that Beth was grasping handfuls of wet, glistening grass and pulling them from the dirt in her passion. Kate gently moved Beth’s wet bangs to the side and observed every detail of her every expression. She watched the pleasure evident in Beth’s features, and it made her feel warm inside despite the cool rain; she was making Beth feel good, she was making her sister feel better. In time she tore her eyes away from Beth’s face so that she could kiss her neck over and over on one side and then the other. She licked the rainwater from Beth’s skin. She leaned into Beth’s body, pressing their breasts together as her fingers continued to work Beth’s clit, her motions gradually quickening. 

When Beth started to thrust her hips and make a series of desperate sounds, Kate kissed her way swiftly down Beth’s body and replaced her hand with her mouth. Kate brought her tongue at once to Beth’s clit and Beth gasped and placed her hand on Kate’s head. Beth’s pussy tasted sweet, but somehow sad and far away. She tasted like the pouring rain above them, and like the red grass below them. She tasted like something familiar, and yet altogether new, and her taste made Kate’s own pussy grow even damper than it already was. Kate’s clit throbbed as she thought about the fact that Beth’s wetness was all for her; it was Kate who had made Beth’s pussy drip with need and ecstasy.

Kate felt the rain on her back as she began to swirl her tongue over Beth’s clit. She brought two fingers to Beth’s entrance and paused on the outside, waiting for encouragement before penetrating her, wanting to be certain to do only what brought Beth pleasure, only what Beth truly desired. Then Beth wiggled her pelvis and made a sound of impatience, and so Kate slid her fingers inside. She made a muffled, excited noise against Beth’s pussy when she felt Beth’s inner muscles clench around her fingers. She dragged her tongue languidly side to side over Beth’s clit and began to move her fingers inside her. She flexed them gently before withdrawing them as gradually as she could, then glided them back in over and again. 

Beth’s pussy was grasping hungrily, so Kate added a third finger and began to move her hand just a little bit faster. The tip of her tongue pressed on and off of Beth’s clit, then drew circles around it. She lapped over the space, then undulated the bed of her tongue against it. Her fingers curled to find Beth’s g-spot, then rubbed the sensitive flesh. Beth worked her hips and grasped at Kate’s short hair. Kate pulled her fingers out of Beth’s pussy and pushed them in again at speed as she licked her, and Beth moaned freely. Kate could have listened to the sound forever.

Kate could feel Beth’s clit pulsing against her rapidly gliding tongue. She could feel the wetness of her own untouched pussy, and she rocked her hips, squeezing her thighs together, straining for friction. Beth’s rising arousal was overwhelming Kate with her own lust. She was eager for her sister’s orgasm, yearning, aching, longing to bring her to the height of her pleasure. In the moments of its approach, Kate felt that nothing else mattered. Beth pushed Kate’s head flush to her pussy and Kate worked her tongue in quick, varied motions as her fingers moved faster than they yet had.

“K -” Beth yelled, and Kate knew she had almost cried out her name, and the almost was enough to thrill her. Kate’s free hand flew to her own aching pussy and she rubbed her clit furiously until she was on the edge, then waited for Beth to begin. “Come we shall have some fun now, thought Alice,” Beth mumbled in a rush, then her words melted into a wild moan and Kate let herself start her own orgasm as she held her tongue firmly against Beth’s pulsating clit. Kate got blissfully lost in its rhythm, and in the matched rhythm of Beth’s muscles clenching and releasing around her still fingers. She moaned loudly against Beth’s pussy as they rode out their orgasms together and the rain fell in sheets on their bare bodies.

Afterwards Kate climbed up Beth’s body and kissed her tenderly. Beth didn’t kiss back right away, and Kate’s heart sank, but then Beth wrapped her arms around Kate’s back and returned her kissed with startling sweetness.

“Would you tell me please which way I ought to go from here?” Beth recited dreamily after the kiss.

“Come to me when we’re awake and we can be together,” Kate replied at once, “this, it doesn’t have to be just in our dreams. We can be together again, Beth, all the time, if you just come back to me.”

Beth placed her hand softly on Kate’s cheek.

“It’s no use going back to yesterday,” she murmured, quoting from the book again, “because I was a different person then.” 

“Please,” Kate pleaded, “I, I need you.” 

Beth gazed at her for a long, silent moment. Kate took her face in her hands and kissed her with desperation, suddenly realizing it could be the last time.

“I wonder if I've been changed in the night,” Beth whispered when Kate finally ended the kiss. She touched Kate’s lips.

“I can help you deal with whatever’s happened, I promise. Just come back to me.”

“No,” Beth said, suddenly guarded. She snatched her hand away. “I still have things to do. Plans. People to punish.” She spoke in the tone of a smirk, but her eyes were sad.

“Beth, no, it doesn’t have to be like that.”

Beth’s face softened again, and she pulled Kate into a sudden hug.

“It _does_ have to be like that. But you can find me here tomorrow night, sister. We have this place now. No matter what happens when we’re awake. We have each other when we’re here. You _found_ me here.”

Kate heard her alarm clock going off in the distance and consciousness started to pull her away. Panic swelled hot inside her as though it aimed to burn her alive, to choke her with heavy smoke and sear her flesh. She needed more time to convince Beth to change her ways. She needed more time to be with her. How could the night be over already? Why was time in dreams so nonsensical and why, tonight, was it so cruel? Could it not have stretched on for them? Could it not have held forever? Kate struggled not to wake. She clutched Beth’s body, but she felt herself fading from the dreamscape, being uncontrollably drawn to the waking world.

“Good morning, Kate,” Beth whispered in her ear.


End file.
